Never, Never, Never Give Up
20 June 2007 1 June 2010 April 2011 }} Never, Never, Never Give Up, also referred to as Never, Never Give Up is a song from the sixth series. A second version was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 22 April 2015. Lyrics :If you climb the highest mountain, :Cross the river deep, :Maybe you'll find it's never as easy :As it first appears :(As it first appears) :Just remember not to worry, :Or get down at heart :Never lose faith in positive thinking :You'll be amazed when you achieve :All the things you start, :(All the things you start.) So, :Never, never, never give up, even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :(No!) never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :If at first you don't succeed, then try and try again :Nothing in life is ever as easy :But you get there in the end :(Get there in the end) :So blow your cares and woes behind you :Start a brand new day :Nothing can stop you reaching your goal :If you're determined, you can do it :You will find a way :(You will find a way.) :So, :Never, never, never give up, even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :Never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find :No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try :You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck :So remember: never, never, never give up :Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :(No!) never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :Never, never, never give up, even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :(No!) never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :Never, never, never give up! Characters Series 6 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * The Barber YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Diesel * Salty * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jack * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby Locations Series 6 version * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth * Knapford * Callan * Callan Yard * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * The Old Tracks and The Farm Field * The Waterfall * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Callan Pond * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Harbour * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Shipping Company * Miner's Halt * Crosby * C&B Barber * MC BUNN YouTube World Tour version * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Vicarstown Bridge * Ulfstead Castle * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Woodland Track * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Whispering Woods Halt * Shake Shake Bridge * Daisy Halt * Whistling Woods Footage Used Series 6 version * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Fish * Something in the Air * A Surprise for Percy * Twin Trouble * James and the Red Balloon * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Edward the Very Useful Engine YouTube World Tour version * The Lion of Sodor * Play Time * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Buzzy Bees * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Emily and Dash * Sodor Surprise Day * Don't Bother Victor! * The Christmas Tree Express * King of the Railway * Scruff's Makeover * Gordon Runs Dry * Henry's Hero * Percy's Lucky Day * Away From the Sea * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Spencer's VIP Deleted and Extended Scenes * Duck Takes Charge - A close-up deleted scene of Gordon at Knapford. * A Close Shave: ** The scene of Duck swerving to miss the red coaches has been extended. ** A deleted scene of The Barber after he put shaving foam onto Duck's face. * Ghost Train - A close-up deleted scene of Toby at Tidmouth at the end of the episode. * Woolly Bear - A close-up deleted or edited scene of Percy smiling when he and Thomas are arguing. * A Scarf for Percy: ** An extended shot of Percy approaching the trolley. ** An extended shot of Percy crashing into the trolley. ** An extended shot of the crate spinning in the air. ** A deleted scene of the jam spilling on Percy. * The Trouble with Mud - The scene of James reaching the top of Gordon's Hill has been extended. * Trust Thomas: ** An alternate shot of Thomas approaching the pond. ** The scene of Thomas sinking has been extended. ** A deleted scene shows Edward passing through Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas on the Breakdown Train. * Something in the Air - An extended shot of Henry's vans falling in the sea. * A Surprise for Percy: ** A deleted scene of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill. * Twin Trouble - The scene of Douglas pulling up alongside Donald after the crash has been extended. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - A deleted scene of the scarecrow's arms moving, although this could have been specially animated footage. Trivia * The scenes of James, Donald and Douglas at the end are mirrored. * The shot of James going up Gordon's Hill from The Trouble with Mud is reversed, as steam is shown returning to James. * In Japan this song is called "Never Never Give Up". * The CGI Series version of the song excludes the lyrics "Even though the going's tough don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff. No, never, never, never give up" three times, with the exception of the last verse - in which case, it is used once. * The album release is at a lower key. * This is the last song edited by John L. Wright. * A partial instrumental version of this song was heard on an upload by the official Drayton Manor YouTube channel and a full instrumental version of this song can be found on The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories UK audiobook CD. Goofs * The number 10 goes to Donald's tender, even though he is number 9. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms * The Greatest Stories JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Thai DVD) CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 3 * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories Music Videos File:Never, Never, Never Give Up - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Never, Never, Never Give Up - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video ja:だめだめあきらめちゃ Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour